Of Pain and Gain
by a1y-puff
Summary: Ficlet. Because apparently, being confined with a certain ungrateful samurai in the infirmary has its advantages. -oneshot-


**Title: **Of Pain and Gain

**Author: **a1y-puff

**Fandom: **D. Gray-Man

**Pairing: **Kanda/Allen

**Genre: **Umm. Attempted fluff?

**Word Count: **861

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning: **Uncooperative Muse, Kanda's mouth, unbetaed.

**Summary: **Because apparently, being confined with a certain ungrateful samurai in the infirmary has its advantages.

**Disclaimer: **I'm female, yes, and I'm Asian, but I'm not a certain Japanese woman with brilliant brain and awesome drawings named Hoshino Katsura. So no, not mine.

**A/N: **I'm feeling so uncreative right now, so the title for this was snagged from another fic of mine for my other OTP, but oh well XD. For **Digimagic**. She gave me the prompt '_Confine and profit'_ but I'm not sure I conveyed it right. And sorry, Koinu-chan, apparently I failed at crack so you got (attempted) fluff instead. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway? Comments would be greatly appreciated! :D

* * *

* * *

**~Of Pain and Gain~**

**

* * *

  
**

"This is all your fault."

Kanda glared accusingly at the only other occupant of the infirmary room. The _locked_ infirmary room. Yes, the Head Nurse just _had_ to lock the door to prevent them from sneaking out again, and she placed a nurse just outside the door to make sure they wouldn't destroy the door and run away. Again.

Allen Walker looked up from his last bowl of soup and scowled at the irked Japanese on the bed to his right. "How exactly is it my fault, BaKanda?" he asked irritably.

"Because you and your broken leg slowed us down and that fucking black hole you call a stomach gave us away! And now look, we're locked up in a sick ward. Just… fucking brilliant."

"Hey! I was hungry!" Allen wiped his mouth with a sleeve and put his bowl away in the mountain of dishes, and continued hotly, "and my leg broke because I was saving your arse, remember?"

Kanda scoffed remembering their last mission two days ago, the way the stupid bean had jumped out of nowhere to push him out of harm way from an akuma's attack, breaking a leg in their harsh landing down the steep slope.

"You're not saving anyone's ass, Moron. Instead, now you've injured yours. Stupid."

"Why, you ungrateful bastard!!" Allen snapped, raising his crutch and pointing it dangerously close to Kanda's nose.

"Don't point your crutch at me!" Kanda yelled back, pulling the crutch away from in front of his face.

Except that he used a little _too much_ _force_ doing it, causing Allen to jerk forward and yelp, losing his balance and falling to the floor. And in the blur of panic, Allen pulled at the crutch which was still attached to Kanda's hand, taking the Japanese male by surprise.

They ended up on the floor with Kanda on top of Allen, and Kanda's hair falling like a curtain around them.

"Ow."

"Oh fuck! If you're falling, then fall on your own, Beansprout!"

Allen felt a sense of déjà vu from the words, but his head hurt too much and his body ached so bad he quickly dismissed the feeling in favor of whining, "God, I swear if you made me break another bone, I'll—"

"Shut up."

"You're such a jerk!"

"…Why did you have to do that? Why do you care anyway?"

The rather uncharacteristically quiet voice of Kanda drew Allen's attention, and slowly, he opened his eyes to look into Kanda's. Then, in an equally quiet voice, he asked, "Why shouldn't I care?"

"Because, Moron, I'd heal faster. I could've taken that blow and be fine right about now. Now look what you've done, you're making yourself out of commission for quite a while. Idiot."

Allen scowled, and then sighed. "Of course," he started while throwing his gaze sideways, "it's all about missions, isn't it?"

Kanda didn't answer, and if Allen hadn't been too busy being upset, he'd probably have noticed that the lack of response was weird, because Yuu Kanda would always talk back to him. As it was, he was busy trying to dismiss the slight stabbing in his chest.

"It was just reflex anyway," he finally added weakly.

Kanda didn't know—and he probably never would— what had possessed him then, but seeing the (poorly concealed) hurt in the younger boy's face made him lean down and press his lips to the Beansprout's.

It was just an innocent touch, just a soft brushing of their lips, and it had ended before Allen even finished processing the information in his brain. When it finally hit him though, his silver eyes immediately widen and—try as he might to fight it down—a healthy blush tinted his cheeks.

"What was that for?"

Kanda leaned back so he was sitting up, then he shrugged as he replied, "I don't know. Just reflex."

Allen's mouth opened and closed repeatedly in disbelief as his brain failed to make sense of what  
Kanda had just told him, while the Samurai looked absolutely unfazed by what he'd just done. "C'mon, get up," he said instead, and none-too-gently helped Allen up from the floor and dumped him back to his bed.

Making a face at Kanda's careless treatment, Allen then yanked Kanda's hair and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.

Now, it was Kanda's turn to look ia little bit/i surprised. "Walker. What the hell?"

Allen shrugged, and in the most casual tone he could muster, replied, "Payback?"

Kanda gave him a blank look for a second, before a devious smirk he only showed in the battlefield formed on his lips, making Allen a bit wary.

"I'm going to pay you back ten times as much, Beansprout," Kanda said in a challenging tone.

And of course, Allen Walker would never back down from a challenge from Yuu Kanda, so he found himself smirking back as he said, "Bring it on."

For once, Allen didn't mind being locked up in a room with Kanda. Because apparently, being confined with a certain ungrateful Samurai in the infirmary had its advantages, and he was more than happy with what he was getting now.

**-NeverEnding-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Please let me know what yuo think by clicking that green button down here? :)


End file.
